


The Fruits Of A Drinking Binge

by WiChill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Ereri Minibang 2k19, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Music Festival, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiChill/pseuds/WiChill
Summary: Eren is at Best Vibing, an annual music festival he and his friends has been attending for the last few years, but when he downs one too many drinks and wakes up to find himself in the care of a handsome stranger, he promises himself that this year, he will be leaving the festival with the other in his arms.Problem is, the raven-haired beauty does not seem very interested in him.





	The Fruits Of A Drinking Binge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 2k19 minibang. You can view the art [oekakiuma ](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/) drew [here. ](https://oekakiuma.tumblr.com/post/185974717130/my-part-of-the-2019-ereri-minibang-with) It's the cutest thing ever.

“Mikasa!” Armin yelled into his old Nokia, “he’s done it again!”

“Done what?!!” Mikasa yelled back.

“Um,” the blond said, shifting his very out-of-it friend on his shoulder, “he’s drunk, like really, really drunk. Like Jean-at-a-wedding drunk. Maybe even more.” He heard a sigh on the other end.

“Where’re you guys?”

“I am taking him back to camp. Right now, we’re at the Blue Dome. But he’s been slumping on me the entire way. I think he’s about to go unconscious and I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to carry him. Can you like get here this instant?”

“Stay right there. I’ll come over to you guys in ten minutes. And Armin, do not – I repeat – do not let Eren do any dumb shit. Keep him in sight. Remember the freshmen party?”

“…Yeah,” replied Armin, who was trying his best not to let one of his best friends drop down onto the muddy grounds below.

“We do _not_ want that, do we?” Mikasa said, seriously.

Ah, yes – we definitely do not want Eren ripping his shirt off – read, _trying_ to rip his shirt off before finally giving in and taking it off normally – and loudly proclaiming that he was the Dancing Titan because why not, and then proceeding to climb up onto the food tables, just generally ruining everyone’s fun. Needless to say, they had gotten kicked out of the frat house and, since Eren had caused quite the scene, had gotten banned from major frat parties for almost two weeks.

Yes, Armin remembered well the Freshers’ Welcoming Party and the consequences they had face thereafter – namely, the stink eye from three-fourths of the student body for a full day and a half. He certainly did not want a re-enactment.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll keep him in check. Just get here fast, please.”

“’Kay.”

True to her word, Mikasa arrived at the Dome’s entrance some eight minutes later.

She immediately saw her blond friend and her drunk friend. The latter was leaning pretty heavily on the former and seemed to be in the middle of one of his drunken ramblings.

“Hey,” she called out as she went up to them.

Armin looked eternally grateful to see her and thankfully shifted Eren over to her. “Oh, thank God! He was just beginning to get worked up.”

“He didn’t do anything though, did he?”

“Other than telling some random kids to love life, preach peace, and ditch Doug? No, he did not do anything. Anything illegal.”

“Who’s Doug?”

“I don’t know.”

“An asshole!” Eren declared loudly before he promptly started snoring on Mikasa’s shoulder.

“… Okay. That happened. Well, all’s not lost. Some sleep will do him good. A good night’s rest and he’ll probably be sound.”

“I swear, he keeps doing this on purpose.” Armin let out a long-suffering sigh. “So, how are we doing this? You take his head, I take his legs?”

“Yep. Like always.”

And thus, the two harassed friends lifted the brunet and carried him back to their campsite.

Or so Armin thought. “Hey, Mikasa, I think you’re going the wrong way. Camp’s to the left of the Crooked Bridge.”

“I know,” Mikasa huffed. Eren was a heavy person and while she may be in tiptop shape, he was also quite fit, not to mention she was rather tired after roaming the festival grounds all day. “We aren’t leaving him as drunk as he is to fend for himself in the tent.”

“Why not?” asked the other bewildered. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna hurt him. This is Best Vibing, not Best Killing.”

“Armin?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah.”

“Besides, all these noise and chatter might wake him up and excite him further. And if he does somehow manage to sleep all through that, when he wakes up and finds himself alone and with a headache in a camp full of booze and drugs, he’ll just drink more and try to sleep his hangover away. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to see my booze wasted.”

The blond could see she was right. Eren had a – for the lack of a better word – problem, not a drinking problem per se, but a pacing problem; that is to say when he drinks, he drinks. And since he was quite the rowdy drunk, a situation wherein they were stuck with a drunk Eren was never an easy one. _‘Sometimes it’s better when he’s dead unconscious, even if he’s one heavy fucker.’_

“So, where are we taking him?”

“To my cousin’s.”

“To your cousin’s,” he repeated.

“Yes, to my cousin’s. Keep up.” Mikasa looked at him funny. “Have you been drinking too? Or are you just high?”

“No, no. I just had a couple of shots. I’m perfectly coherent. But, to your cousin’s.” Armin squinted thoughtfully. “Do they live nearby?”

“Four streets over.”

The other exclaimed, betrayal evident in his voice, “Why didn’t you tell us this?!! We might have stayed at their place instead of camping right here like some… some –are you listening! The grounds, Mikasa, the grounds are covered with beer, urine, and God knows what other fluids. It’s disgusting, not to mention unhygienic. It’s filthy!!”

“Hmmm,” intelligently replied the black-haired girl.

“Mikasa! Don’t think you’re gonna dodge this. You know I hate camping and Port-a-Potties and using baby wipes in place of showers,” he wailed.

“Come on, Armin. Lighten up. Camping, Port-a-Potties, pseudo-showers; they are all part of the festival fun. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on them.”

Armin pouted. “Pretty sure _I_ wouldn’t have missed them.”

The duo, plus their snoozing friend who was the cause for their present trouble, were lucky enough to have been able to hail a cab and soon they were on their merry way to Mikasa’s cousin’s house.

Well, not so merry for Armin who had to listen to Mikasa lecturing him about the ‘oneness, unity, and teamwork’ that camping encouraged, but even she – queen of BS – had not been able to explain how Port-A-Potties could possibly add to the whole ‘free’ and ‘relaxing’ experience.

“They’re meant for the shitting pleasures of those who cannot afford the V.I.P. restrooms,” the blond – king of smartass – informed triumphantly.

***

Mikasa’s cousin was, it seemed, somewhat well-off for a college student. Meaning, he was not staying at the dorms or living in a shared crappy railroad apartment like them.

He – Armin learned his name was Levi – actually owned a pretty sweet 3 BHK. And there were no dirty clothes or old take-outs littering the place. It was kept impeccably clean.

Levi did not look very annoyed by their unannounced arrival and only raised an eyebrow when Mikasa practically flopped Eren onto the couch, saying she would be back in ‘like a few hours or so’ before grabbing Armin and stepping out the door.

***

“Um, Mikasa?” Armin said as soon as they were in the cab, “Don’t you think it’s a bit rude – us showing up like that and leaving immediately after?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” the girl said, nonchalant, “He owes me. Anyways, I am not going to miss any of 2Vent’s songs for Eren’s drunk ass.”

“But still, asking a college senior–?” Armin looked for confirmation. She shrugged. He continued, unabated, “–a **college senior** to babysit some irresponsible stranger is a bit impolite, don’t you think? He might have even had plans, plans he would now have to cancel because we were impudent enough to leave him with a drunken fool while we go on to enjoy ourselves. Oh God! He opened his home to us and we took advantage! I should have stayed with Eren.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Armin, it’s totally fine. Like I said, he owes me. And I know Levi; Levi does not have plans. Besides, it’s like I’m doing him a favour. He doesn’t have much of a life. It was the least I could do for him.”

Armin nodded. He understood. Somewhat.

***

A splitting headache woke Eren up the next day. He sluggishly opened his eyes and then immediately sat up straight, panicking. _‘God! Professor Shadis is going to strangle me.’_ The action sent a sharp pain through his temples. ‘ _Oh, it’s Spring Break. No college.’_ He slowly lied back down onto his bed, which wasn’t as uncomfortable as he had expected sleeping bags to be. ‘ _Wait a minute, this isn’t camp.’_

And the feelings of panic immediately kicked back in again.

He certainly was not in the shitty excuse of a tent he and his friends had bought. He certainly was not in anyone else’s tepee; and he certainly was not at Best Vibing – the solid roof above his head and lack of unfiltered noise stood proof to that.

And so, Eren finally caught up with the situation.

He searched for his phone and uttered a silent word of thanks when he found it safe in his back-pocket, and typed out a text.

_I think I got lucky last night_  
_Jean_  
_??_  
_Dude?_  
_U there_

Eren groaned. Jean had always been so useful.

Now, since he could not be bothered to search for the front door and he definitely was not leaving without an ibuprofen anyhow, he had to face the awkward morning-after talk without any words of encouragement from his – let’s say – friend.

The brunet sighed. He’d have preferred to sneak out early at the first sight of light rather than make pleasantries with the person his libido had said hello to. But then again, he could not really blame himself for not waking up earlier. He had been pretty hammered last night – or was it last afternoon? – the huge memory gaps could attest to that.

Which reminded him, he had yet to remember his partner’s name.

_‘This is going to be difficult.’_

A quick look around the drawing-room – the room in which he had woken up, which he found pretty weird by the way – provided little to no clue about his mystery partner. The place was simple enough, sparsely decorated with trendy, uncomfortable furniture and abstract art pieces. Pretentious messages like, ‘Live, Laugh, Love,’ were hung about the walls. The area looked like it had been sterilised within an inch of its life and was completely devoid of personal effects.

In short, everything screamed, ‘Snobbish successful asshole.’

“Oh, good. You’re awake.”

***

“Oh, good. You’re awake.”

Eren will deny to his dying bed that he, at this moment, in front of a stranger he had had gotten overly affectionate with the previous day, had let out the most unmanly of screeches.

The other simply raised an eyebrow before continuing, “Bathroom’s down the hall, the second door on the left. There are new toothbrushes in the cabinet under the basin–”

_‘Holy fuck. Drunk him must be one smooth fucker because, damn.’_

The guy was clearly way out of his league – dark intense eyes, jet-black hair beautifully contrasted with a pale creamy complexion, and a sharp jawline. He was the kind of person who would shoot down Sober Eren’s clumsy attempts at compliments, not to mention his pitifully low self-esteem, with a withering glance. Apparently, Drunk Eren was a much better flirt. He only hoped his inebriated state did nothing to hinder his performance in bed.

Since the guy was seemingly letting him use his bathroom, he must have done something right last night. Speaking of which, where was the bathroom again?

***

“‘Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Mikasa Ackerman. I am busy at the moment. Please leave a message after you hear the tone.’ _Beep_.”

“Yo, the brat’s awake. When are you guys coming to pick him–”

“Hey, Levi,” Mikasa interjected. “You say Eren’s up?”

Levi said, annoyed, “I told you people don’t like it when you pretend to be some pre-recorded message.”

“Geez, man, relax. It really was my voicemail. You’re lucky I’m in the cocktail line right now. I just happened to be checking my phone.”

“Whatever.” He scoffed, “Why are you even in line anyway? Ran out of alcohol? I thought you took enough to drown a small country.”

“Nah, still have my spirits with me. It’s just that colourful drinks fetch more retweets than good old boring beer.” Mikasa took a sip of her watered-down drink and grimaced. “So, what was it you were saying about Eren?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, he is awake. He’s in the bathroom right now. I was wondering when you were coming to pick him up. You know, I wanted to say this to you before,” he started in a condescending tone, “but the blond brat was there and I didn’t want to make it awkward for him. It’s just that it’s not fair of you to ask me to look after one of your shitty drunkard friends. I have stuff to do. _Real life_ stuff, not parties or- or things like music fests. I’ve got a job to do. That alone takes up way too much of my time. Then I’ve got my part-time job, my household chores, not to mention college and the career counselling things. _So much counselling._ More counselling than strictly necessary. And I don’t need you adding babysitting to the list.”

“Levi,” she began, “I get it. You are old now.” Mikasa continued, her tone flippant, “Anyways, you owe me. Remember, last Saturday? The family dinner? I told everyone that you totally did not suck Professor Lovof’s dick to get a spot on his summer internship programme and told them that people just like to gabble on about their more successful associates? You said to me that you owed me one.”

“Hey! I did not suck his dick,” he immediately said, defensively, “We only dated a little, nothing sexual. It’s different. Besides, I would have gotten the internship either way. And he’s older; he should have known not to fraternize with his students. So, it’s like a, um, a half-blackmail. I only wanted to secure my rightful spot.”

“Right, it is different,” she replied. She rolled her eyes at Levi’s insistence – _It is_ – and swiftly changed the topic, “Just give Eren some cab fare. Armin and I found ourselves a cosy spot near the stage, and I swear people are like totally waiting for us to do some stupid shit like giving it up.”

“Mikasa, you saw your friend yesterday, right? The state he was in? I am pretty sure his alcohol levels are still beyond the legal range. Right now, I don’t think you should leave him alone for more than a few minutes, at least until you have confirmed he’s still not drunk.”

“Well, whatever. Coddle him all you want then, mother hen. I’ve got to go. I see someone giving Armin shit for saving my place. He looks like he’s going to crack. Bye.” She hung up.

***

‘ _Levi has got to be the best one-night stand ever_ ,’ Eren thought as he happily munched on his waffles.

In all seriousness though, his was an expert, unbiased opinion. He had slept with a wide variety of individuals – cute people, kinky people, conceited people – and had met his fair share of peculiar partners, and so far Levi was the only one who had had crossed off all his preferences.

No accusatory ‘I bet you do this all the time.’ _Check._

No fishing about for his number. _Check._

No weird conversations regarding fantasies they ‘just simply wish’ they had carried out with him. _Check._

No judging him for his obvious hangover. _Check._

No awkward small talk about relationship status, exes, and other one-night stands. _Check._

No giving him shit when he had asked for his name. _Check._

While he wouldn’t mind giving Levi his phone number, or entering into a relationship with him for that matter, it was still nice he was not pushing any boundaries. Plus, he was easy on the eyes and he had left fresh clothes out for Eren.

Which he was doubly grateful for, because, as the shirt was a size too small and stretched temptingly over his form, he could flex and show off his muscled physique – _‘okay, he was a bit narcissistic but whatchu gonna do about it_. _’_ He actually had been doing so for the entirety of breakfast but either Levi did not notice his well-developed biceps or he was just plain ignoring him.

If it was the latter, then _ouch_. Levi’s apparent blatant disregard of his somewhat obvious display was sending his confidence recoiling. Well, it was a matter of little importance since, as the other did not seem to be in any hurry to kick him out just yet, Eren still had plenty of time to seduce him.

“So, the television’s over there. Make yourself comfortable. I’ve got some shit to work on and then I’ll drop you at the festival.”

“Thank you but I can walk there. I don’t want to impose.”

“Really, Eren, you can stay. It’s no problem at all,” Levi replied, “And I bet you don’t know your way back. You are staying here until I decide you are sober enough to return.”

“‘Kay then, if you say so.” Mentally, Eren was cheering. Without any effort, he had managed to secure himself ample opportunity to turn on the charm.

Maybe he had spoken too soon.

Since Eren had first sat down on the couch two and a half hours ago, he and Levi had spent the better part of it in complete silence, Levi on his laptop and Eren watching golf because there was nothing on the television. The only interaction between them was when Eren had requested for a glass of water and Levi had asked him whether brown went together with violet ‘or is purple and brown better?’

While he had found the lack of conversation pleasant and even welcome during breakfast as he had had a massive headache then, now Eren found it disconcerting. ‘ _I mean, no one ever is this quiet, right? Everybody’s curious about the person they just met!’_

Well. If Levi wouldn’t take the first step, Eren gladly would. Besides, one could only watch so much golf without wanting to stab their own hand just to make something happen.

“So,” he began, “what are you working on?”

Levi looked surprised. “Nothing really. Just some project.”

“What project?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Of course! Why are you asking me that? Is it some super-secret government stuff? Stuff like, ‘If I tell you this, I’ll have to kill you’ kind of thing?” Eren could see Levi was looking a bit amused. _‘Score!’_

“No, nothing fancy as that,” the other replied, “although I wish it was. I’m just trying to furnish a house. I’m an interior decorator.”

“Oh, so you are working?”

Levi looked at him. “Yes, I _am_ working. Like I said, I am furnishing a house at the moment.”

“No! I meant ‘working.’ Like a job,” Eren clarified. “Like you are a part of the workforce. As in you’re not a student anymore.”

“I’m interning actually. At my professor’s firm. It’s a paid internship so I think I am both a part of the workforce and a student. But it is my last year at college.”

“Cool, cool. I’m in college too, freshman actually. My father wanted me to study medicine but with the marks I scored on the medical eligibility test, I wasn’t going anywhere reputable so I settled for life sciences. I still don’t know what we’re learning in life sciences anyway. It’s like science minus physics.”

“By your definition, interior designing would be designing minus the Instagram fame.”

Eren said sombrely, “I tend to look at things in a simple and measured way. I’m logical like that.”

Levi laughed.

The former smiled and said, “But you should know, interior designers too are famous on Instagram. I’ve seen a few.”

“Come on. The general public are more aware of those who design shoes and clothes than those who decorate their homes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Really, it’s true,” Levi said, “We are the modest, unassuming grey background of the designing world… which is ironic because most of our clients seem to want over-the-top décors. One wanted a sunken rock garden right in her lounge. While the end result was fantastic, it still was a fucking nightmare.”

“I thought you all had more creative freedom. Like, the customer would tell you their preferences and the vibe they were going for, and you guys would go crazy with the designs while consulting with them on the side.”

“Well, we don’t always go nuts with it; the budget is restricting.” He nodded. “But what you’re saying is true. We are supposed to unleash our creativity and then consult our ideas with the clients. However, most of them ‘know exactly’ what they want.”

Eren chuckled. “Annoying customers are the bane of our existence.”

“Correction. People are the bane of our existence.”

Levi looked so serious that Eren had to laugh a second time.

“It’s true! They’re the worst,” the other cried out, indignant. “For example, look at Lovof. He gives the more challenging cases to his interns and claims they’re lessons. Right now, I’m trying to come up with a cohesive design for a couple who wanted a ‘modern Gothic’ look but still asked for a cowboy room for their kid.”

“Can I see what you’ve come up with so far? Maybe I can help.”

“Sure.” Saying so, Levi scooted over. “I still have no idea how modern and Gothic go together so what I have now is vague at the best.”

The brunet glanced at the screen and gasped. “Wow! Levi, this is really good!”

“It’s nothing. I told you, I haven’t settled on an idea yet.”

“This is not nothing,” he cried, “It’s amazing as fuck is what it is!” And he meant it.

The 3D house on the laptop was complete with Gothic-style archways, high ceilings, and intricately crafted, deep black furniture but was still minimalistic enough to look current. If it had been left up to Eren, he’d have hung up numerous violet and maroon drapes all over some random modern house and called it a good day’s work.

“I still have to figure out how to fit a cowboy themed room into this monstrosity but thanks.” He turned to look at Eren but froze. Without either of them being really conscious about it, the two had gotten close enough that Levi was directly staring into Eren’s eyes and Eren into Levi’s.

Eren’s breathing hitched. He wanted to close the distance between them but he did not want to push Levi into anything. He was busy admiring the steel grey eyes when the other coughed and looked away, blushing.

“S-so… uh… that was uh– Oh my! Would you look at the time? Your friends must be missing you. We really should leave now.” With the faint pink blush still adorning his cheeks, he got up and went about searching for his wallet, smartphone, and other essentials.

While Levi was scurrying about the place, Eren quietly watched him, smiling to himself. He had never seen someone so apathetic get this flustered so easily; he was adorable. Moreover, while it might not have been the first thing he noticed, he saw a silent, hidden anguish in the eyes of the other. He was intrigued.

If he thought Levi was cool before, he was definitely falling for him now, falling hard and fast.

***

_Eren and I are on our way._

_Bring takeout_

_Why?_

_Hungry_

_Can’t  
We are in a taxi._

_It was worth a shot_  
_Anyway thx for taking care of him_  
_I got you a ticket to the fest to show my appreciation and shit_

_Why?  
I don’t like fests._

_Just stay 15 min. It’ll be fun_

_Mikasa, you are one demanding brat.  
But fine_

***

Eren was pleasantly surprised when Levi did not bid him goodbye at the entrance and had instead tagged along with him. Now, the brunet could introduce his friends to his potential boyfriend. ‘ _Someone up there loves me today.’_

“None of the people who my friends came to see are onstage at the moment so they might be at the tent or somewhere near the stalls– Oh, there they are! Mikasa! Armin!” Eren called out, waving his hand. He was completely blind-sided when Mikasa said:

“Hey, Levi.”

And Eren could only stare in shock as the two conversed casually like two old friends. As surprising as it was, this might be of use to him. If Mikasa really was an old friend of Levi’s, she might be able to help him on his venture to properly ask him out. He needed to look more into this.

He took Mikasa aside as soon as he could. “You know Levi?!!” he began.

She looked confused. “…Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

He asked, “How do you know him?!”

“Oh! He’s my cousin,” she replied nonchalantly.

_‘Um, what. Excuse me.’_

The other was happily chatting away, “– he’s the kid that took us skateboarding. Remember? When we were like four? He was still nice back then –”

“Mikasa, I have got something to confess.” He had never been in this situation before, thank God for that. But in a way, it was somewhat unfortunate as he had no idea what to say at the moment. “You know that rule? The one where you don’t sleep with either your friends’ ex or your friends’ family?”

She stared at him. “If you got freaky with Jean, don’t tell me. I’m planning to get back together with him and I’d prefer to do it without disturbing, unneeded knowledge.”

“What? No, not Jean. I meant Levi.” He spoke sheepishly, “I slept with Levi and I’m so sorry if you feel uncomfortable about it. Actually, I was going to ask him out but I didn’t want to do it without telling you, you know, since you are family and all.”

Mikasa looked thoughtful. She didn’t look as angry as he had expected so he counted it a win. _‘Small victories, am I right?’_

“I don’t get it. How did you sleep with him?” At his blank expression, she elaborated, “You were pretty much unconscious last afternoon.”

“Hey!” he started, “I’ll have you know, drunk or not, I am a fantastic and thorough lover.”

“Ugh, gross. Thorough lover, indeed.” She made a face. “It’s just… By ‘pretty much unconscious,’ I mean that you were like dead asleep. When we left, you were practically snoring.”

“What do you mean, ‘when we left’? Wait, are you saying I didn’t get laid last night?”

“Yep, unless you somehow figured out to fuck someone _thoroughly_ while snoozing your way through it.” Mikasa barked a laugh and smiled cruelly. “Oh my God! This is gold. Did you really think you got it on with Levi yesterday, Eren?”

By then, he was not listening anymore. Now that he had been informed that he had had not charmed Levi off his feet the previous day, the possibility that he might shoot him down with a sneering once-over became very real. Eren was not even back at square one; he had always been at square zero, and that was a terrifying thought.

“Hey, do you want me to set you up with him?”

“Does he even like guys?!”

“Last I heard, he was shacking it up with some dude from his class. So, yeah. He’s gay.”

***

“Levi!” Mikasa flung her arm around his shoulder. “What’s good, my man?”

“I don’t trust you when you are like this.”

She let out a big, very fake laugh. “Oh, come on, enough of these jokes. I know you love me. Speaking of love, are you single or in a relationship?”

‘ _Wow! Very clever, Mikasa._ ’ Eren who was walking a few steps behind them mentally facepalmed. ‘ _Sherlock Holmes could not have done better._ ’

Levi looked at her suspiciously. “Why do you ask?”

Mikasa hummed. “No reason. I was just wondering whether you were still with that blond dude.”

The other replied, exasperated, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you guys this. I am _not_ dating Mike; I never did and I never will. Like I said to Kenny, your mom, and your dad, _Mike’s girlfriend_ had kicked him out and I, being a good friend, was just giving him a place to stay. If you should know, he left the next morning and Nanaba welcomed him back.”

“Hmmm, a pity! Mom was really happy you had found someone.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Completely ignoring him, she turned back and yelled, “Hey, Armin! I’m thirsty! We are going to go and get drinks.”

“There’s a stall right there.”

“ _I_ know a stall that sells genuine spirits and that’s _not_ the one.” She looked at him meaningfully.

“But there are no stalls that sell genuine– oh.” He had noticed her raised eyebrows. Quickly glancing at Eren and then at Levi, he mouthed, ‘Them?’

She mouthed back, ‘Yes, them.’ Loudly she said, “Armin, we should really go now if we want those drinks.”

“Y-Yes, sure.” He gave Eren a nudge and winked. “Bye, Eren, Levi. See you later. Have fun!”

He linked his arms with Mikasa’s and the two went away, but not before Mikasa turned back and gave Eren a less than subtle thumbs-up.

***

Eren weakly waved after his friends. Leaving you alone with the person you like was so not his definition of setting someone up with another.

“So, what now?”

It was Levi who spoke.

 _‘Get a hold of yourself, Eren,’_ the brunet scolded himself. At the very least, he had to show Levi he was a good conversation partner.

“You got any favourites you want to see?” _‘Yes, that is a good question. It shows that he was curious about the other without being invasive. It also relates to their current surroundings and has a hidden question, namely, ‘where do you want to go next?’’_

“Umm… not really.”

 _‘Wow. A full stop right from the start. No worries, no worries. He had prepared a back-up question just in case this happened.’_ “What genre of music do you usually listen to?”

“I don’t listen to music.”

Eren did not know how to answer to that. He supposed he could protest that by saying – ‘Music is the harmony of life; it connects us’ – and other shit Mikasa was always ranting about but he, as someone who listened to music only in nightclubs, hated those rants and he wasn’t sure how Levi would feel about them.

“But one of my colleagues, Hange, is a big fan of No Name. Have you heard of them?”

 _‘Now, that’s something I can talk about.’_ It was amazing how quickly Levi was sending him back and forth from panic zone to safe zone. “Yeah, No Name. They’re pretty good. Jean comes here solely for the purpose of listening to them play. Mikasa too is a fan.”

“I don’t know about good but Hange used to put their songs on repeat at the dorm.”

“That can get annoying. Didn’t any of the guys complained?”

“Guys _and_ girls. It was a joint dormitory. But not one could get her to shut off her music player. She was the supervisor, and almost all the people living in the dorms had done something at one time or the other and thus required her continued friendship, so their complaints never got anywhere.”

“I take it you are not a fan of No Name?”

“Yes,” Levi said, “I am not a fan but it’s not like I hate them either. It’s a neutral relationship. But there was this one time I loathed their existence.”

“Do tell.”

He said, “It’s humiliating, really. I had lost a bet to Hange a few weeks before and had to do whatever she asked me to for an entire evening. I never imagined she would make me go with her to some party the music freshers were throwing. I mean, as far as I knew, she was not acquainted with any one of them.” Levi groaned. “We went there in full No Name costume too. Fucking uncomfortable.”

“Wait, wait. Wait, in full costume?”

“Yes.”

“With the bandages?!”

“With the bandages.”

“Holy shit!”

“Exactly. Holy shit. I couldn’t see a fucking thing through those fuckers either and had to stumble my way throughout the entire night. But that wasn’t the worst part,” he said, “One of the choir kids turned out to be a No Name fan and he was really excited he had an opportunity to discuss his ‘most favourite band in the whole wide world.’ Needless to say, he was pretty damn disappointed when he found me very ill-informed. He called me a fake fan.”

Eren laughed and said, “Been there. Not a pleasant experience, I should say. It’s amazing how people can be so protective over their singers and bands. I mean, I understand but it’s a stretch to insult some stranger just because he did not know who the people on his shirt were and then ask him to take off their merch.”

“Oh God,” Levi said, “You’ve got to tell me the whole story now.”

“So, I was there, right? On a blind date,” he said cheerfully, “I was wearing this random shirt Armin had picked out for me. I had my nice jeans on. My hair was gelled, styled to look effortless but which still took two hours. I was looking slick.”

Levi grinned.

“I was! Both Mikasa and Armin said so,” he exclaimed. “They said, ‘Looking really slick today, Eren.’ I too thought I was looking extra sexy.”

The other could not hold himself anymore and let out a warm, infectious laugh.

Eren also let out a small chuckle. He liked this look on Levi, carefree and ready to take on whatever the world threw to him. He said, “Come on. Self-love is an important factor of life. Maybe I flatter myself too much but it’s still self-love.”

Levi took a few minutes to completely quiet down. “Sorry. Thank you for that. Go on with your story.”

He pouted. “No more making fun of me.” He said, “I arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes early, chivalry and all that. I didn’t know who I was waiting for or what she even looked like. My friends had just told me to sit down at the second table near the window.

“Then, this woman entered. She took one look at me and sat down at my table. I asked, ‘Are you Ymir?’ She said, ‘Yes.’ We got to talking. She was a bit closed off at first but we soon found out we shared some interests and so conversation was not lacking. Fifteen minutes later, she said, 'Reiss is pretty dope.’ I said, ‘Sorry?’ After some confusion, we both figured it out. She scowled and told me I had no right to wear Reiss’s shirt. I said, ‘It’s just a shirt.’ Then, all hell let loose and insults started flying. She finally stood up, looked down at me, and said, ‘You know what, you’ve just confirmed to me that I am indeed a lesbian.’

“I am bi but ever since then I haven’t been on a date with a girl.”

“Oh, wow. I am so sorry.” Levi looked like he was trying very hard to remain serious. “Never dated a girl since then? Must’ve been so–” That was his limit and he let out another hearty laugh.

“I told you not to make fun of me.” But Eren was enjoying himself. While it was a silly story, it still made him uncomfortable. And Levi had made it seem so light. He liked this, whatever this was, with Levi.

Three hours later, the pair was standing next to a charging station. Levi’s smartphone had unfortunately run out of fuel.

While the other was scrolling through his phone checking up on things he might have missed, Eren was thinking.

They had spent those three hours mostly walking and talking. Sometimes, they had stopped for drinks and other times, they had listened to a few songs. While Eren had found out fantastic things about Levi and his childhood, and in turn had told him about his vast collection of Pokémon cards, which was less than pathetic in comparison with Levi’s tales of judo and kick-boxing, by the way, he was sure Levi was finding talking quite a bore.

Eren wished they were at an amusement park instead. There, they could have gone for rides; they could have competed against each other at throwing hoops and darts; and they could have munched on popcorn and cotton candy until they got sick.

But they were not at an amusement park; they were at a music festival. And Eren could not think of anything else to do. As enjoyable as conversing with Levi was, he was certain the other was fairly tired of his voice.

“Hey, Eren. Mikasa sent me a text. She says to meet them at the camp.”

Eren knew the walk back would be short. He had to make his move now or never. He spoke with resolve, “Levi, will you please go out with me?”

Levi blinked. “Of course.”

 _‘Wait.’_ “Did I hear that right?”

“You did,” he replied. “Yes, Eren, I will go out with you. I had been trying to find the courage to say the very same thing to you for the last forty-five minutes.”

Eren whopped and pulled him into a kiss. It was as simple as that.

They returned holding hands, Eren with the biggest smile on his face. He was so ready to announce his and Levi’s relationship to his friends. Scratch that, he was ready to announce it to the whole world itself.

When they were almost at the entrance, Mikasa stepped out and called out to them, “Come. You are late.”

The tent was more crowded than they had expected. There was Jean, Connie, the girl on whom Connie had a crush, and three others Eren didn’t know. They were passing pot and brownies around.

 _‘Of course!’_ How could he have forgotten? Eren glanced at his watch. It was two minutes past four twenty. This was one of the few rituals Mikasa undertook every year. He looked up.

Mikasa had sat down next to Connie’s crush who handed her a lit joint. She took a deep breath, coughed, and handed it to Levi. Levi scowled and shook his head.

“What?” the girl taunted, “Are you scared of a little weed?”

“I don’t smoke,” he replied.

“Oh, come on,” she insisted. “It’s not that difficult, princess.”

He glared at her, then at the joint, and promptly left the tent.

She rolled her eyes and took another drag. “Pussy.”

As Eren took off after Levi, he could hear an angrily spoken ‘Mikasa!’ from Armin. She had never been a fun stoner but Eren was going to have a serious conversation with her this time round. No one should ever push drugs, or anything really, onto their peers, and if they refuse, mock them for it.

***

The brunet found Levi sitting on a bench all alone. He looked visibly upset and frustrated.

“Levi? I am very sorry. She should not have pushed it upon you at all. She’s normally not like that but after a few hits she becomes a total asshole. Still, it’s not a valid excuse. Hell, I’m not trying to excuse her at all! I’ll make sure she apologizes when she comes down.” Eren squared his jaw determinedly.

“No, that’s okay,” he said softly, “It’s not her fault. I overreacted.”

“No, you did not–”

“Eren! Really, it’s okay. It’s just … I have a, um, I have some bad memories… Marijuana reminds me of stuff I don’t really want to remember.”

Eren gently sat down beside him. “Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t want to. I can just stay here with you until you feel better if you’d like me to.”

“Stay. Please,” he breathed out.

The pair sat quietly for some time, watching the skies fade from a bright orangish hue to a deep grey. The stalls near them began lighting up and throngs of people passed them, noisily talking amongst themselves, never once giving them a glance.

It was when the Dome’s lasers began to light up that Levi spoke:

“We were driving around. My friends, Isabel and Farlan, and I. We had just graduated high school and it was our last summer together before college began. Isabel was going to some place clear across the country and Farlan had his eyes on some university elsewhere. Since we were all going to different places, we decided that we all should hang out together as much as we could. We didn’t know if we would be strangers the next time we met–”

Here, his voice broke and his eyes began to water.

“Levi,” Eren said in a comforting tone, “If you’re not comfortable telling me this right now, you can tell me tomorrow. Do you want to go back to camp and have some rest?”

“I-It’s fine. I really need to get this out.” He looked up at the sky and let out a sigh before continuing, “It’s been a while but I never did get around to closure. Maybe talking to someone will help.

“So, we were there, driving around, all of us with a slight buzz, high on weed and the feeling of freedom when I decided that I had to go to the lavatory. But there weren’t any gas stations nearby and we were on a freeway. But I insisted and we pulled over. Granted, this was illegal but we didn’t care and I had to go. So, I got out of the car and ducked behind a bush when I heard this sound, this crash. I turned around. There was smoke. It seemed like it was coming from where the car was parked. I heard people yelling.

“I quickly rushed back. The car– the car was on fire. I could hear Farlan calling out for me but before I could pull either of them out of there, the gas caught the flames and there was nothing I could do. I was the one who insisted we parked there and then, and I couldn’t save them. It’s my fault they are not here right now, my fault they are not at their stupid colleges learning things no one gives a damn about.”

Eren said tenderly, “You shouldn’t blame yourself–”

Levi laughed cruelly. “I shouldn’t blame myself? Really? _I_ shouldn’t blame myself?! Why shouldn’t I? Wasn’t I the one who couldn’t wait till the next gas station? Wasn’t I the one who said, ‘Hey! I don’t see any troopers around. It doesn’t count as illegal if we do not get caught’? Doesn’t it stand to reason that I was the one who killed them? I am the reason they couldn’t live past seventeen!”

“Levi–”

“No! No, don’t. Don’t you dare say anything.”

Eren could only stare sadly as Levi started letting out small sobs. After he had regained his composure, Levi continued:

“Later, they told me about the vehicle which had crashed into Farlan’s car. It was an RV full of college kids returning from a keg party. They were drunk out of their minds and were as high as fuck. From what they told me, there was twelve of them. Only three survived the crashed. Isabel’s and Farlan’s parents wanted to take the surviving three to court for driving under influence as soon as they could walk but none of them was the one behind the wheel and so, the case fell through before it even began. And they couldn’t sue them for possession of unlawful intoxicants either as marijuana had been declared legal in the state a few months back.”

Levi paused. “Come to think of it, the authorities never did ask me why we were parked on the freeway. I guess the question why I was the only one who had survived without any apparent injury never crossed their minds.” He sighed loudly. “So, there you have it, the whole pathetic reason why I cannot look at a joint without thinking of that day.”

The brunet took a moment to take it all in. Breathing out softly, he began, “I am very sorry you had to go through all that, Levi. I really am truly sorry. But what you should know is that you were not at all responsible for what happened. Maybe you made some questionable choices, maybe you told your friends to park on the freeway, but just because you did so doesn’t mean you should be held accountable for their unfortunate ends. They chose to park there–”

Levi’s eyes blazed angrily. “Are you saying it’s their own fault they got killed?!! Huh! Is that it?!”

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m just telling you that you are not responsible for the accident. Simply speaking, no one can be held responsible for it. It was a matter of wrong place, wrong time. Nevertheless, it is a great tragedy. But you should stop beating yourself up over it. You cannot be held accountable, and I’m positive Isabel and Farlan would agree with me. If you take a step back and look carefully, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

Eren found Levi leaning on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he spoke, “You are the first person I’ve talked to about that day, the first person I’ve told all the details to.” He yawned. “I’m glad I did.”

As flashes of blue and red lights lighted up Levi’s drowsy form, Eren could not help smiling. He was happy he could help. The raven finally seemed at peace with himself. His eyes no longer had the haunted look in them.

***

When Armin woke up that night for a glass of water, he saw Levi on Eren’s futon, sleeping soundly, as serene as he could be, and Eren on a lawn chair beside him. He too was asleep but looked ready to pounce at anyone who would dare to disturb them.

The blond smiled. Eren had come back carrying a protesting Levi bridal-style. He had announced that he and Levi were now in a relationship, and had captured the other in a deep kiss. Armin and the others had congratulated them but the couple had said they were too tired for celebratory drinks and had retired to bed.

Armin was happy for his friend, and for Levi. Eren had never been any good at relationships, jumping from one to the next before he could get emotionally attached to anyone, and from what Mikasa had told him, Levi also was someone who actively avoided any sort of feelings.

He believed that it would be different for them this time round but still he hoped to God that the two would commit to this one.

***

Eren found himself being roused from his sleep by someone gently shaking him and whispering – “Hey, wake up, man. It’s Day Three.” It took a while for him to register the words and even longer for him to remember what they meant, but he woke up as soon as he did.

“Wakey, wakey, sleepy head,” Armin greeted him. “Wanna wake up your boyfriend over there?” he asked, gesturing to Levi.

Eren flushed deeply. “S-Sure.”

He grinned. “You two make the cutest couple.”

“Thanks.” The brunet’s features softened when he looked at Levi. “He really is the best, isn’t he? I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

“You did not get lucky,” Mikasa said, “If you call meeting your partner while you were drunk the fuck out of your mind, then I don’t know what life is anymore. You were just fortunate you had good, caring friends who took you to him, one of whom happened to be his cousin.”

Eren opened his mouth but she interrupted:

“Yeah, I know. I know. I remember what I said yesterday and I came to apologize for it. But since it seems he is not quite up yet, I’ll come back after some time. Later, kiddos. Try and have fun. It’s a very private area.” She winked and went out, towing a giggling Armin behind her.

Eren shook his head at his friends’ antics and proceeded to wake up the sleeping beauty.

***

Levi looked around the place. “Are you guys packing up?”

“Oh, yeah,” the other responded. “It’s always better to get the packing done and out of the way in the morning rather than in the evening when you’re tired and just want to return home.”

“I thought today was Day Three?”

“It is.”

“Doesn’t the festival last for four days?” he asked.

“It does,” Eren said, “But we always leave a day before the festival ends. We tried to stay for the whole duration one time but it was hell. So, we now have a rule to go back a full day earlier than most people.”

“Practical,” Levi remarked.

Eren said, “I guess you learn pretty fast when you spend four hours looking for a taxi and another four stuck in traffic. And we were lugging around our heavy-duty tent in addition to our laundry the entire time.”

“Must have sucked.”

“Yeah, it sucked a lot. Besides, all of us got home really late and we each received an earful from our parents. I also got sick the next day.”

Levi chuckled. “Wow. I was a smart kid. I never went to any of these things, well, at least until now but I’ve got you guys with me. And I’m finding it pretty enjoyable.”

“Are you sure you aren’t finding it enjoyable just because I’m here?”

“Oh, shut up.” But Levi gave him a peck on his lips.

Eren grinned. “So, are you coming with us next year?”

He said, “I don’t think so.” At seeing Eren’s face fall in disappointment, he added, “Although I might pop in for a day or two. In the meantime, don’t forget to contact me, pretty boy.”

Eren laughed and pulled him in for a hug. “Of course. How else would I stay in touch with my wonderful boyfriend?”

Levi blushed and submitted to being cuddled like a teddy bear.

Their moment was interrupted when Eren’s phone buzzed. “Jean texted me that No Name is about to perform. Do you wanna go and get some pictures for Hange?”

Levi drew closer to him. “Sure.”

***

“For fuck’s sake, why the hell is that man so tall?” Mikasa was, by no means, short but the guy who was standing a few feet in front of her was built like a mountain.

“Speak for yourself,” Armin complained, “I can’t even see the guy you’re talking about.” He jumped. “This is useless. We’re not going to see anything at this rate.”

They heard a voice calling out to them – “Kasa, Armin, over here!” They looked around and saw Jean waving them over. He was standing a bit farther away from the crowd.

Armin said, “Why is he telling us to come over to him? I’m sure he can’t even see the stage from there.”

“Neither can we but at least we are closer to it than he is. I’ll set him straight.” Mikasa yelled, “No, thanks! We’re quite alright here!”

They saw him stomping the ground and making a fuss as was his habit. “Come on, man! Just trust me!”

“Are we going?” Armin asked.

“Might as well. What do we have to lose?” Mikasa said, grunting as they pushed their way through the masses of fellow human beings, “Jean knows No Name better than us. He may have already scouted the area beforehand for a good viewing spot.”

“Alright everyone, follow me,” Jean said as soon as the pair made their way out of the crowd. He was with Eren, Connie, and Levi.

“Sasha wanted to watch Reiss’s live,” Connie explained sheepishly. They could see he was disappointed.

Armin, ever the sympathiser, walked up to him. “You could’ve stayed back with her. I’m sure none of us would mind. And what’s more, she would’ve liked the company too.”

“Yeah, but my mom is a huge fan of No Name and she asked me to–”

Mikasa stopped listening. She zoomed in on Levi who was walking beside Eren. In spite of the many shots she had yesterday, she remembered what she had said. How could she be so insensitive? It was not like she didn’t know about Isabel and Farlan.

Levi looked at her and said, “Let me stop you there. You don’t have to worry about anything. I overreacted.”

“But the… the thing that happened–”

He swallowed and spoke slowly, “Whatever the reason for my reaction, it was a bit too much.”

“I wish you would just let me say I was sorry, Levi.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to.” He cracked a small smile, “Maybe you can consider this as you owing me one.”

She laughed and put her arm around his shoulder. “Aha, vengeful I see.”

***

“This next song goes out to all those who have supported us for so long. This is for you guys here, and the guys at home watching the livestream. You are the reason we sing! Come on, make some noise!!”

The whole crowd erupted into a cheer which only got louder as the first words were sung.

Levi said to Eren, “This is Hange’s favourite song. I’ve got to record this.”

“Wanna get on my shoulders?”

The other gave him a look.

“So that you could get a better video?”

“Right. You just want another opportunity to hoist me up. You should know it’s very humiliating for me; reminds me of my height.”

Eren crouched down. “Just get on.”

“What about the people behind us?”

“There’s almost no one behind us.” It was true. Eren did not know how but Jean had managed to find a more secluded spot near the stage.

Levi saw that he was beat. “Fine.”

.

No Name delivered a very power-packed performance that night and columnists would write the following day about how the crowd went wild. _Music All-in_ would write an article praising the band, the stage crew, and the event managers.

But Eren did not notice any one of those; he was too busy looking up at Levi. His face was flushed and he looked as happy as could be. Eren hoped there would be many more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not drink yourself unconscious at a music festival. People will legit let you sleep on the grounds.


End file.
